Christmas Wrapping
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: Christmas fluff with a side of Miggy: Chapter 3, New Year's Eve at La Mariana's but two people are missing…
1. Chapter 1

_I have so much to do… but I also can't get these two out of my head. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You know, we didn't actually have to accept this…" Juliet watched in horror how Magnum tried to secure the nine foot Norfolk Pine, the two of them had received as a thank you from their latest client, on Robin's Ferrari.

"Oh come on, don't be such a Grinch. We just solved a case on an actual Christmas tree farm!"

"Calm down Cindy Lou, it's not the North Pole."

"There were reindeer!" Magnum argued.

"Those were horses, you do know the difference?"

"They had antlers. Here, hold on to this for a moment…" he handed her one end of the rope, but she crossed her arms and looked at him as if he were somewhat askew.

"Come on, I'll even let you put the star on."

"You're letting me decorate our tree? How generous. And what makes you think that I want to help?" Juliet inquired.

"You're gonna leave the Christmas tree decorating in the hands of a guy who can't tell a reindeer from a horse?" Magnum retorted, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Just be careful with the branches," she gave in and took the rope from him. "If you get one drop of sap on that car..."

Just two hours later—after a quick stop to pick up new lights and a couple of ornaments—the tree was standing tall in Robin's Nest.

"Are those baseball ornaments?" Juliet scoffed at Magnum's ornaments of choice.

"I grabbed them while you were getting the lights. And these ones, too…" he carefully rummaged through the bag and pulled out two small felt ornaments.

"They look like the lads!" Juliet pointed out, taking a closer look at the tiny dog shaped ornaments – black with brown markings and buttons for eyes. But before she could thank Magnum, their real life counterparts came around the corner to inspect the new addition to the living room.

"Someone likes my ornaments," Magnum noted as Zeus sniffed on a baseball shaped bauble.

"It's a ball, of course he likes it," she rolled her eyes out of habit, but failed miserably to mask her true feelings.

"Is that approval I see?" Magnum teased.

"I was never against the tree. I was merely concerned about the car …and your taste. But..." she gave the tree another once-over and found a spot for the Doberman ornaments – right next to a miniature baseball mitt.

" …I have to admit, our tree is looking rather good."

"We make a good team," he took a step forward and nudged her arm, which earned him threatening growls from Zeus and Apollo.

"Easy Lads," Juliet laughed, and the dogs immediately obliged.

"Thank you. Now, will you do the honor?" Magnum's eyes wandered to the star, that was peaking out one of the boxes on the ground.

"Ah the pièce de résistance," she picked it up, and looked around the room. "Didn't you bring the ladder in?"

"We don't need it, may I?" He surprised her by putting his hands firmly on her waist and lifting her up high enough to reach the top of the tree.

"Hey!" She protested, but didn't fight him as his way of doing this was a lot more efficient than dragging a ladder through the house.

"Hurry, before your boys get the wrong idea," he joked, somewhat confident that the dogs wouldn't attack him while he was holding Juliet.

"All done," she announced, and he lowered her down again. Her feet back on the ground, Juliet wanted to take a step back to get a better look at the tree, not realizing that Magnum hadn't moved and was still standing directly behind her.

"Careful," he laughed, as she bumped into him.

"Sorry," she turned around to face him, just now realizing that his hand was back on her waist. Actually, she wasn't sure it had ever left.

"You´re blushing," he teased, the lights of the tree glimmering in his warm brown eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself…" she replied, mirroring his gaze. Stuck in place by whatever impulse they were currently trying to fight…

"What a lovely surprise!"

And just like that the tension was gone.

"Kumu, hi" Juliet greeted the older woman, and suddenly she had no trouble to step away from Thomas.

"I thought you were out on a case," Kumu inquired, wondering if she had interrupted anything – Juliet did look a little flushed…

"We… we were, and we solved it. The tree's a present from our client," Magnum explained.

"And these?" She admired the new ornaments.

"A personal touch," Juliet replied, exchanging a quick glance with her decorating partner.

"Maybe the two of you should do all the decorating around here," Kumu suggested, now she was certain that something had transpired between them.

"I'm free!" Magnum replied a little too eager.

"Of course you are," Juliet laughed.

"Come on Higgy, let's put some reindeer on the rooftop!"

"Robin's Nest is not a theme park!" Juliet shut him down, relieved that it was so easy to return to their familiar banter.

There was a flash of approval in Magnum's eyes before he opened his mouth to retort, but Kumu beat him to the punch.

"How about you start with the mistletoe?"

That shut both of them up.

* * *

_That's it for now, but there might be more on the way… (Christmas fluff is my favorite thing to write). Reviews make my day!_

_Love & Happy Holidays!_

_Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews! Here's my little Christmas gift to you:_

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Magnum announced himself as he stepped into the main house. Having spent the previous Christmas on a surfing trip with the guys, he wasn't sure what Christmas morning at Robin's Nest would entail, but he was eager to find out…

"Higgy, where are you?" Surprised to find the living room empty, he made his way to the study which didn't look much different.

"Higgins?" He tried again. He knew that she hadn't gone on a run, as Zeus and Apollo had greeted him at the door (the two dogs had really warmed up to him over the last couple of days) and she always took them with her...

That could only mean one thing: Higgins was still asleep.

Magnum frowned and pondered his options, he could always come back later or…

20 minutes later he found himself standing in front of Juliet's bedroom door, carrying two cups of hot chocolate – his own secret recipe, complete with tiny marshmallows and a candy cane. Briefly debating whether or not he should knock, he decided against it. She would be mad, furious even… but the chance to surprise her was worth it.

He managed to open the door without spilling the cocoa and slipped inside.

"Higgy?" he whispered, not wanting to startle her. She had her back turned to him and most of her small frame was hidden under her sheets, but he couldn't pretend that he hadn't noticed the delicate straps of her red camisole running over her shoulders… Maybe he should retreat before…

"Are you just going to stand there, or is there a point to this?"

"You're awake!" Magnum's eyes lit up at the sound of Juliet's voice, but his joy was immediately replaced by a feeling of mild panic when she turned around and glared at him.

"Merry Christmas?" He responded with a sheepish look.

"What in god's name…"

"It's Christmas morning and you weren't up, I was confused," he quickly explained.

"You of all people should be familiar with the concept of sleeping in."

"On Christmas morning?"

"Well the staff has the day off, there's no tours, we're not working any cases…"

"…It's your day off, too…" it dawned on him.

"Excellent deduction," she sat up and leaned back against her headboard, tucking an errant curl behind her ear as she waited for an apology.

"Sorry," he flashed her a smile and held up the cups as a peace offering.

"Coffee?" She inquired.

"Better," he handed her one of the drinks and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"And now you're on my bed…" she faked outrage, but immediately scooted over to the other side of the bed, giving him room to make himself comfortable.

"Well, I thought we'd be enjoying this by the tree, but someone…."

"This is amazing," Juliet interrupted him after trying the beverage. "Is there cinnamon in this?"

"It's my special Holiday blend. Top secret," he winked at her, before taking a sip from his own cup.

"It almost makes up for your intrusion," she gave him a look that let him know he was forgiven, and they quickly fell back into their usual banter. Enjoying their drinks in pleasant camaraderie.

"Lovely holiday attire, by the way," Juliet had just now noticed the pattern of his pajama bottoms: Santas in board shorts lounging under decorated palm trees.

"Thanks, although you clearly have me beat me in that department…" he used her comment as an excuse to let his eyes wander over her. He had seen her in everything from tight cocktail dresses to barely there swimsuits, but the red silk cami and matching shorts she was wearing now were a different story…

"I'm sorry, would you prefer me to spin around for you?"

Busted.

"Sorry," he put his hands up in defense. "Just admiring, no ulterior motives, I swear."

"Didn't we already have that conversation?"

"What do you mean?" he gave her a curious look.

"About always being honest with each other?"

"I…" Magnum wasn't sure how to respond to that, but then the buzzing of his phone saved him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Saved by the bell," Juliet said with an understanding smile, maybe this was for the best…

"It's Rick," he informed her before accepting the video call request and Rick – wearing a Santa hat – appeared on the screen.

"Hey buddy, Merry Christmas!" Magnum greeted him.

"Merry Christmas, where are you?" Rick asked, not recognizing the background.

"At Robin's Nest, I'm with Higgins," Magnum changed the angle of his phone, bringing Juliet into the frame.

"Merry Christmas Rick!" she chimed in.

"Wait, are you in bed?" Rick's eyes grew wide.

"Thomas just came over for breakfast," Juliet explained, but any attempt to rectify Rick's impression was futile.

"Sure he did," Rick replied, turning around to inform T.C. about this development. "Hey T.C., you owe me 50 bucks!"

"Guys, nothing…" Magnum started, but Juliet ripped the phone out of his hand and ended the call.

"Why would you do that? Now they they'll think we're hiding something!"

"I panicked!" She shot back, and he responded with an understanding smile.

"You know," he started, "I think I'm actually gonna go for a run, I'm suddenly feeling a little wired. Must be all that sugar…" So much for honesty.

"Mind if I join you?" She could see right through him, but she wasn't going to push it.

"Outside in 15?"

"Sure," she nodded, suppressing the urge to laugh when he stopped at the door and actually spun around, granting her another opportunity to take in his Christmas attire before leaving the room.

* * *

_Merry Christmas (and everything else)! I'd love to find some reviews under my tree! And maybe they'll continue this conversation on New Year's Eve…_

_Love,_

_Laura _


	3. Chapter 3

_As promised, a New Year's Eve chapter (it turned out a lot cheesier than intended, but what can I say... they kinda got away from me). Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey Juliet, I got your dress," Kumu said, carrying a dry cleaning bag into the study.

"Thanks Kumu, you're a godsend!"

"I'm glad, I could help," Kumu put the bag down on a chair. "Thomas will love it."

"What, why would you say that?"

"Please, I've seen the way the two of you have been looking at each other lately, and T.C. told me what happened on Christmas."

"Nothing happened on Christmas," Juliet started…

"We were just hanging out, will you let it go?" Magnum laughed, shaking his head in disbelieve. The P.I. was starting to regret his decision to spend New Year's Eve at La Mariana's. Rick and T.C. had been on his case about what they thought was going on between himself and Juliet all week, and it didn't seem like they were about to stop anytime soon.

"We're happy for you man, this is a good thing!" T.C. tried to assure him.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, two attractive people living together…" Rick chimed in.

"Guys, come on. You've had your fun…"

"You can keep denying it, but in…" Rick checked his watch "...three hours and 18 minutes we'll get all the proof we need."

"I'm just saying, I'd be surprised if he doesn't kiss you at midnight," Kumu said, giving Juliet a knowing look.

"It's New Year's Eve," Juliet replied nonchalantly. "That would mean about as much as a kiss under the mistletoe."

"May, I give you some advice?" Kumu asked, and Juliet nodded but kept her eyes focussed on the spreadsheet in front of her.

"I don't want to overstep, but you didn't stay here for a job…"

That got Juliet's attention.

"You and Thomas have a great thing going, don't ruin it by not being honest about your feelings."

"Kumu, we just went into business together…"

"And I've never seen you as happy as you've been during the last few weeks. All I'm asking of you is to entertain the possibility, but judging by that dress I'm pretty sure you already are. I'll see you at the party in a bit," with that Kumu left the room, giving Juliet some time to process her words.

"You really need to stop," Magnum had heard enough. He knew that Rick and T.C. didn't mean any harm, but their teasing didn't exactly help to ease his mind about what standing next to Juliet at midnight could mean…

"Hey, we're sorry," T.C. apologized. "If you guys want to keep it on the down low, that's cool."

"Just don't lie to us, it's insulting," Rick added.

"I'm not lying," Magnum started. "It's Higgins, we're partners."

"Talking of, where is she?" T.C. asked.

"Beats me," Magnum replied, glancing at his watch.

Two hours later, there was still no sign of Juliet. When Kumu had joined them around 9.30, she had reassured Magnum that Juliet would be there soon. But as the minutes passed, he was starting to doubt that she would show up at all.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," he announced.

"It's only 11.15," Rick replied.

"Maybe she's just running late, have you tried calling her?" Kumu suggested.

"It's ok. I'm just tired. Happy new year, guys," Magnum excused himself, as Rick, T.C. and Kumu exchanged knowing looks.

When Magnum arrived at Robin's Nest, he found the main house empty. He had been sure to find Juliet with a book in the study, but apparently she had made other plans… He wandered through the house until he found himself in the wine cellar, where he eventually gave up, helped himself to a bottle of champagne and went down to the beach. At least he'd be able to watch the fireworks from there. But then…

"Looks like we had the same idea," he couldn't help but laugh when he found Juliet sitting by the water.

"Shouldn't you be at La Mariana's?" she asked, as Magnum sat down next to her.

"My friend didn't show, so I figured let's see what Higgins is up to…" he gave her a gentle nudge.

"How did you know that I'd be down here?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "I couldn't find you, so I just came here to open this and watch the fireworks," he showed her the champagne he had stolen, expecting a lecture. But instead of scolding him, Juliet just smiled and handed him the already open bottle that had been sitting next to her in the sand.

"Thanks," Magnum laughed and took a sip from the bottle before handing it back to her.

"So, I know I'm not an expert on fashion but aren't you a bit overdressed for the beach?" Juliet was wearing a short blue halter dress that left most of her back exposed, the sequins that covered the fabric reflected the moonlight and Magnum could only imagine how it would look in the glow of the fireworks.

"That dress is the reason I'm here."

"You're gonna have to explain that," Magnum was lost.

"Kumu has brought it to my attention that I might have chosen it to impress you…"

"Well Tigers blue is my favorite color," he teased. "But I think I know what's going on here. You were worried about what could happen at midnight, and then completely lost it when you realized you actually want it to happen."

"That's rather presumptuous of you," she replied, before taking another drink.

"My point is, you have no reason to be worried. We're great together. I mean, just look at tonight you try to avoid me and we still end up in the same place," he put his arm around her, and gave her a little squeeze.

"We're partners," she looked at him.

"That doesn't mean we can't be more."

"It would complicate things…"

"Oh, because it's so easy now?"

She couldn't argue with that.

"Besides, how are we supposed to work together if you're avoiding me? I'm gonna have to get a new partner, maybe Jin would be up to it," he joked, expecting her to respond with an eyeroll but much to his surprise she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He returned the kiss with fervor, leaning back for a moment to look at her, a stunned look on his face "…or we can work this out." They've always been better with actions than words.

"We've cracked harder cases," she replied with a smile, as the fireworks suddenly illuminated the night sky over the ocean in front of them.

"Happy new year Juliet," Magnum wanted to continue where they had left of, but the moment their lips met both of their phones started buzzing.

"You've got to be kidding me," he briefly considered just throwing that damn thing into the ocean…

"It's Kumu," Juliet informed him.

"T.C., and a text from Rick."

"I got that one, too. They just want to wish us a happy new year," she defended their friends.

"Should we throw them a bone?" Magnum asked.

"I wouldn't want them to worry."

"Come here," he pulled her a little closer, took a picture of them and posted it in the Ohana thread.

"Let me," Juliet took his phone and turned it off before before doing the same to hers.

"Happy new year, Thomas," she kissed him one more time before leaning back against his shoulder to watch the fireworks, knowing that what they had just done would change everything, but they could worry about that in the morning.

Together.

* * *

_Thank you so much for all the love and Happy New Year! I can´t wait to see what 2020 will bring for these two._

_Love,_

_Laura_


End file.
